Existing systems for transferring substrate carriers between overhead transport systems (OHTs), storage systems, load ports, processing tools, etc. may become a bottleneck when used with improved electronic device manufacturing systems that attempt to move substrates around the manufacturing facility more quickly than conventional systems. Such bottlenecks may impact manufacturing throughput. Thus, what are needed are improved systems, methods and apparatus for moving a substrate carrier during electronic device manufacturing. What are further needed are improved systems, methods and apparatus for moving a substrate carrier that improves throughput in electronic device manufacturing facilities. 